Parody of "Big Pimpin'" by Jay-Z
by Dellchat
Summary: Heero Yuey and Duo sing a parody of "Big Pimpin". It features a VERY special guest (not really.)


(Heero Yuey)  
Uhh, uh uh  
It's big shipping baby  
It big shipping, shooting ships  
Feel me.. uh huh, uh, uh huh  
Ye-ye-ye-yeah, yeah  
Ye-ye-ye-yeah, yeah  
  
You know I, blast em, cut em, shoot em, destroy em  
Cause I don't !@#$#@@ like them  
Take me out in space, blast them in the face  
But they don't !@#$#@ like me  
First time OZ came I was weezing  
Talking bout, "What's the season?"  
I'm a pilot in ever sense of the word, Relena  
Better trust then believe me  
In the space is where I keep em  
Till I go nuts, till you beat up my guts  
Then it's, pow pow and I'm shooting em up  
Let em play with the nuke in the truck  
Many people want blow the colony into a puff  
And force us to give billions of bucks  
Just because you got good ships, I'm a give tip  
Then I'll be blowing em all up.  
Man I, go with nothing, ya'll be running  
Me give my heart for the women?  
Not for nothing, never happen  
I'll be forever macking  
Heart cold as assassing, I go no passions  
I got no patience  
And I hate waiting  
Duo, get yo self in  
And let's fi-i-i-i-i-ight, check em out now  
Fi-i-i-i-ight, yeah  
And let's fi-i-i-i-i-ight, check em out now  
Fi-i-i-i-ight, yeah  
  
(Heero Yuey)  
We doing, big shipping, we blowing up ships  
Big shipping, in the colony  
We doing, big shipping 145 AE  
It's just that Heero Man, you see, is b-o-m-b  
We doing, big shipping, we blowing up ships  
Big shipping, in the colony  
We doing, big shipping 145 AE  
It's just that Heero Man, you see, is b-o-m-b  
  
(Gene from Outlaw Star)  
Yo it's the- one and only guy not from Ontario  
Coming straight out of a box of Oreo  
Smack a guy with a garden hoe  
Then sit back and peep my blaster hole  
Oops, my bad, that's my scenario  
No, I don't drink at the place called Moe's  
Now every time, every place, everywhere we go  
Pilots start pointing and they say "There he go!"  
Now these K pilots know we carry more heat then a little bit  
We don't pull it out over little pits  
And if you catch a lick when gun spits, then it won't be a little hit  
Go read a book you illiterate you son of a cat, and step up yo vocab  
Don't be suprised if Mel stay out with me  
And you see us hailing a space cab  
Living outlaw-fabulous, so mad, you just can't take it  
But fella if you hating   
I then quit   
Then you won't see Mel half-naked  
Just fake it  
You got to fight like you got two pairs of blaster cannons on  
Now don't give me sass knock you on your back  
Yo Heero let me get my gun on  
Pump it up in the no zone  
That's the place we breaking these ships on  
When the battle goes on  
But when the fight get hot, then the claws come out of the ozone  
I got ladies saying "Oh, Outlaw Man"  
You don't have to get any bigger man  
Don't trip, let's flip, gettin on the Outlaw ship  
Having fun with the mother !@#$#@ Outlaw Man, fool  
  
(Gene)  
We be big shipping, we blowing up ships  
Big shipping, in the colony  
We doing, big shipping 145 AE  
It's just that Outlaw Man, you see, is b-o-m-b  
We doing, big shipping, we blowing up ships  
Big shipping, in the colony  
We doing, big shipping 145 AE  
It's just that Outlaw Man, you see, is b-o-m-b  
  
(Duo)  
Uhh... gundam out, blow stuff up, fight while making tips  
All my gundam's leather and black, in my hood we call it scythe  
Everybody wants to fight, bite them mites and give them fright  
If they up, watch them fall, Heero I can't rap with y'all  
If I wasn't fighting baby, settle down and have a baby  
Mountain Dew is what I sip daily, no rest until they pay me  
Uhh, now what y'all know bout them Gundam boys  
Coming down in mechanic toys, killing weeds, making noise  
  
(Gene)  
We be big shipping, we blowing up ships  
Big shipping, in the colony  
We doing, big shipping 145 AE  
It's just that Outlaw Man, you see, is b-o-m-b  
We doing, big shipping, we blowing up ships  
Big shipping, in the colony  
We doing, big shipping 145 AE  
It's just that Outlaw Man, you see, is b-o-m-b 


End file.
